Conversations of a promise
by Fallen121
Summary: Snippet conversations with Artemis and one about her over a couple of years due to a broken promise and a new promise. (technically there is a character death, but it isn't like a tragic thing since the character gets some "screen time" in the afterlife.)


a/n: I don't own PJO nor am I making money off of this at all. Well its been a long time hasn't it. Everything is being discontinued. Though I hope you guys enjoy this little piece.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"Why," he kept on asking with each step closer to the auburn haired goddess. "You promised.'

"I could not keep my promise, I tried," Artemis replied. "I tried."

"If you had tried hard enough she would still be here," he shouted. "Maybe if you had been there."

"It wouldn't have matter."

"How do you know, you weren't there. You promised me as a friend that-"

"I know what I promised you. I know… I know that I failed. Do you not think that I do not know that," she knew that she had failed, but she herself could not come to believe it. Her blessing rendered null without any sign of the blessing. While Percy wanted to wake up and believe that the past six hours had just been a dream. That his wise girl would be beside him when he woke up.

"I don't ever want to see you again," with those last words Percy left with clenched fists as Apollo and Athena appeared near Artemis.

"Artemis," Athena whispered appearing beside the goddess of the hunt. Placing her hand tenderly on her sister's shoulder.

"Athena," Artemis replied. She knew Athena was just like the others. They have suffered the death of their children for ages and they will forever continue the cycle. They were better equipped to deal with it now, but such things still hurt them. "I'm sorry," the words were only meant to break the silence between the sisters,

"We know you tired. You tried to bless her, but the fates denied you. It was supposed to happen."

"No, I should've tried harder," Artemis growled standing up and moving out of reach of her sister. "I was helpless," her words were barely picked up by Athena as she vanished in a silver light. Replaced by a golden one.

"Where's Artemis?" Apollo asked phasing in from the new light

"I don't know. She's upset," Athena answered. "How is my grandson?"

"He's healthy, little guy missed his pops though."

"Understandable."

"She tried to force it.""

"I know she did, but the fates would not allow her."

"He's going to be a chore for both of them," Apollo said stretching his arms.

* * *

"Shh, your father had an exhausting day, today," Artemis told the baby who was about to cry. She picked him up and held him in her arms. The baby began to calm down nestling into her. "What a good boy."

Artemis took a seat on the bed as she stole a glance at Percy sleeping form on the bed. "You are lucky to have such a great hero as your father," the child smiled at her. "I'm sorry about your mother though," the smiled faded and was replaced by a small hand reaching for her. Artemis smiled at the antic. "Knowing your father, you're going a handful to look after without direct interference at the start."

Artemis carefully placed the child back in his crib. She materialized a stuffed toy stag and set it beside the child as she vanished from the room.

"Guilt should not force you to become his patron god," Athena stated while she meditated in Artemis's tent.

"There is nothing wrong with my want to correct my own wrong sister," Artemis replied looking into her sister's grey eyes.

"I worry for both you and my grandson. This guilt could bring unnecessary peril to the both of you."

"I gave my word to him and I failed, in turn at least I could watch over the child when his father cannot."

"Playing surrogate mother are you, Artemis?" Athena narrowed her eyes as Artemis laughed.

"No, I will try to guide him as best as I can. Besides I am far too busy to care for him as a true mother," Artemis replied.

* * *

"He's growing up fine," Annabeth stated as she looked into the goddess's silver eyes.

"That he is," Artemis replied stretching her arms out.

"You know you didn't have to do this my lady."

"I didn't need to make a promise," the two stared at each in a comforting silence.

"Do you love him," Annabeth asked.

"No," the goddess's reply was swift and without doubt.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I have abided to his wish."

"So he hasn't found someone else?"

"No," Artemis was growing tired of these questions that the daughter of Athena had been repeatedly asking her on her visits. Wondering about her living husband.

"It's hard to believe he hasn't found another," Annabeth said as if she knew what the goddess had been thinking. "And since you seem to skit on the edge of being around him I just wonder what your feelings are for him."

"Understandable, but if you know him and all I've told you there should not be any doubt in him now."

"Thank you," Artemis didn't know how to respond to those two simple words. "For telling me about what I left behind and watching out for my son."

"It was only chance that brought my hunters to aid him and his friends from a chimera and lesser monsters."

"Well thank them for me," Artemis was about to leave when Annabeth asked a question. "Why does my son use a bow?"

"Father-son relationship," Artemis replied simply. "He wants to show his father that he is inefficient with a bow unlike Perseus. Though I will say I might have given him a nudge in archery with the bow he uses," Annabeth smiled, with that the goddess disappeared.

* * *

"You keep staring at her, it's not a smart idea Alex," Thalia said to the eighteen year old.

"I know, I can't help, but be amazed though," Alex replied followed by a smile and sigh from the daughter of Zeus. "She's been there for me when I needed help in one way or another."

"Well, let's just say you're her way of fulfilling a promise."

"Dad never talks about it."

"For good reason, at least for him."

"So why are you guys here?" Alex asked looking over at the other hunters who were intermingling with the campers.

"Meeting, Lady Artemis is just wasting time so Hermes or Apollo has to come and get her. She didn't want to go to this meeting."

"Have I ever told you that it's weird that I'm older than my aunt?"

"You're only older than me in body age," Thalia shot back. "Besides I still shoot better than you."

"Only because I'm handicapped by some genes."

"Sure you're not terrible as your father, if I were to grade you. You'd be above average for a camper not a hunter or child of Apollo."

"That's it?"

"It's my grading system deal with it sea brain," Alex rolled his eyes. "You're so into her though, poor little fish."

"I'm not into her."

"Oh you're into her. You're just like a damsel in distress falling in love with her knight in shining armor."

"Whatever," as Alex replied they saw Zeus appear shocking everyone. The king of the gods walked over to Artemis. The two gods disappeared in a bolt of lightning. "Did you expect your father?"

"No, like I said earlier I thought it would've been one of the two I said earlier.

"She must be in trouble then," Alex said worried about Artemis.

"Don't worry Artemis can handle herself."

"What happened? Why are all the hunters so uptight?" Alex asked Thalia who had returned with the others from a meeting with Artemis after their lady's return.

"Artemis is leaving us." Thalia whispered.

"What?"

"Artemis is leaving us. She's to leave in three days."

"What do you mean she's leaving?"

"She's been banished indefinitely from our world," Alex looked at her still confused not fully understanding. "She's to blend in with the mortals, regular mortals. Never to interact with our side again unless called upon. Or she's found," Alex as lost for words.

"Who's going to lead the hunters?"

"I am to take her stead when she leaves until she returns. Apollo told me she will return. He promised me."

"Apollo?"

* * *

"You know it's not a great idea sneaking into my apartment," Percy stated capping riptide.

"I know, but this was the only way to talk to you," Artemis replied from the dark hallway knowing Percy couldn't see her from his bed.

"Don't you remember what I said to you?"

"You can not see me can you?"

"No."

"How has it been Perseus?"

"Manageable, I heard about you and Alex from my dad," Artemis laughed at the sound of his voice when he said those words.

"You sound as though we were lovers. Like some unapproving parent, but yes I can no longer attempt to protect him in any capacity. Mind you there were only five times that I was present to save him, and they were because he stumbled upon my prey during quests."

"But no more mere coincidences or odd gifts."

"I was ready to leave him alone anyways. He has grown strong enough to take on most dangers in his life more so than Chiron can teach at camp."

"He likes you, you know?"

"I know," there was silence for a few minutes after her simple reply. "But I do not return any feelings."

"He knows that."

"Yet he still dreamily stares upon the moon at night, and holds onto the stuffed stag. At least I can trust Aphrodite to do something about it."

"What," Percy asked raising an eyebrow into the darkness.

"She has found someone for him. Though to see if he takes a liking to her is up to him."

"Well that's good I guess. Why are you here?"

"Closure of sorts."

"What?"

"I'm leaving when I come back you will long be reunited with Annabeth," Artemis said smiling.

"Do you want me to say I forgive you?"

"That would be nice, but no. That you and I are at least okay."

"We've been okay since you've been watching out for Alex even if by accident."

"He's grown into a fine young man."

"Yes he has thanks to you," Artemis was surprised by his words.

"Thank you," she kindly replied.

* * *

"You wanted to talk?" Artemis asked as she sat beside the young man on the lake shore.

"Yes, Lady Artemis," Alex replied staring at the lake.

"You want to know why I'm leaving I'm assuming?" Artemis stared up at the stars as she stretched her arms out upwards.

"Yes."

"You, me, but mostly you." Artemis answered.

"For watching over me?"

"In a way. The fates work at their own pace."

"So my mother died for you to go away…" Alex frowned.

"In away yes," the two sat there in silence taking in the presence of one another. This had been the longest they had been alone together. "Take care of Thalia for me will you Jackson?"

"Someone's got to watch her," Alex said trying to smile. "Did you-"

"There's never been anything between us from my side," Artemis stated. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just a man after all nothing more,"

"With your family luck you'll be destined for great things Alex. Never sell yourself short."

"It's just going to be weird without the feeling that you might be lingering around me in some way to aid me."

"To be honest there were times where I was just airing on the safe side," Artemis stood up, turning towards camp. Alex stood up looking at her back.

"I will find you, I'll bring you back," he promised.

"Because you love me of course," he frowned at her sarcasm.

"Yes."

"Good luck then." with that Artemis vanished.

A/n: This is a true one-shot that's not getting a sequel. Its ended where I wanted it to. Though I hope you guys do review and hopefully you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
